


Cielo nero mare, mare nero cielo

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Series: I racconti del trombettista su un'amicizia che era anche un po' un amore [4]
Category: Novecento, The legend of 1900
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, missing moment, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puntualmente scendevamo, e Novecento rimaneva su. Ci guardava diventare piccoli così dal parapetto e poi puf, spariva, e non mi voleva mai dire che cosa ci faceva, da solo, totalmente da solo, in tutto quel metallo e quella fredda ed enorme città che era casa sua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cielo nero mare, mare nero cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Posso spendere due parole, prima che leggiate? Prima di tutto, salve alle poche anime che girano per questi lidi.  
> Questa è la quarta storia su Novecento che scrivo, e mi sto rendendo conto che c'è qualcosa, in questo fandom, che cattura. Le storie sono nate tutte in una volta, in un pomeriggio, in una stesura unica, in un unico racconto. È qualcosa che non programmo nemmeno, alle volte, esce e basta.  
> Non tutti, lo so, possono apprezzare il fatto che io scriva di una relazione tra loro due, ma io reputo l'amicizia e l'amore due sentimenti così vicini, che, alla fine, un migliore amico può anche essere l'amore di tutta la tua vita, secondo me, un amore che non ha sesso, né forma.  
> La loro storia è triste, non dico nulla di nuovo, e oggi, rileggendo per l'ennesima volta il finale del libro, mi è salito un groppo in gola.  
> In questa storia mi sono appoggiata ad un particolare del film, cioè la scena in cui Novecento, solo sul Virginian perché gli altri – Tim compreso – sono scesi, prende il telefono ed inizia a chiamare numeri a caso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura con una citazione dal libro e con un sottofondo musicale che, secondo me, merita. Sarei contenta di sapere che l'avete letta con questa musica: [Distess and Come](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ye7UjwxQSLs), Gazette - Music Box Version
> 
> Pubblicato per la prima volta il 11/01/2012, su altri lidi.

 

“ _Gli amici che ho desiderato li ho incantati suonando per e con te quella sera, nella faccia che avevi, negli occhi, io li ho visti tutti, miei amici amati, quando te ne sei andato, sono venuti via con te. […] ho detto addio alla rabbia quando ho visto riempire questa nave di dinamite, ho detto addio alla musica, alla mia musica, il giorno che sono riuscito a suonarla tutta in una sola nota di un istante, e ho detto addio alla gioia, incantandola, quando ti ho visto entrare qui.”_

 

Avete presente il _rimpianto_? Credo di sì, e chi non ce l'ha, nella vita. Almeno un rimpianto, prima o poi, viene a tutti.

Quella sensazione di aver perso un momento, un istante della vostra vita durante il quale potevate fare tutto, ma soprattutto potevate _cambiare_ tutto. Potevate abbracciare vostro padre, per esempio, e non star lì a discutere per cazzate, potevate uscirvene con un “vaffanculo, stronzo!” e non star lì a perder tempo con qualcuno che non vi meritava, potevate dirgli “ti amo”, potevate baciarla, potevate fare tutto, insomma, _potevate far cadere il quadro_. E non star lì ad aspettare i comodi del chiodo, per capirci.

Ed invece non lo avete fatto. Ed ora vostro padre è morto, quello stronzo alla fine vi ha fatto del male, quel “ti amo” mancato lo ha fatto diventare di qualcun'altra, e lei è partita, senza di voi. Ed il quadro ha fatto i comodi suoi.

Io, dopo esser sceso dal Virginian, ho vissuto così. Pieno di _e se quella notte non ci fossimo incontrati, se non avessimo sfondato la vetrata, se non lo avessi baciato, se non fossi sceso_ , eh?, che sarebbe successo se non fossi sceso?  
La cosa brutta dei rimpianti è questa. Che _non si sa_. Non sai un cazzo, e stai lì, e muori dalla curiosità a furia di domandarti come sarebbe andata, e ci crepi, con i rimpianti. Non se ne vanno. Non ne hanno intenzione.

Anche se non è sempre così. A volte rimpiangi qualcosa proprio perché _sai_ cosa sarebbe successo e cosa ti saresti perso – e diciamo che questo è per metà il mio caso.

Uno dei miei più grandi rimpianti, ai tempi del Virginian, è quello di essere sceso durante le soste nei porti. Non si direbbe, eh?, ed invece sì. Lo rimpiango perché so cosa mi perdevo, lo rimpiango perché tre anni soli, di quelle notti, erano pochi, e gli altri tre li ho bruciati inutilmente. 

Succedeva tre o quattro volte l'anno, che ci fermavamo e _chi vuole scendere scenda, vedete di non tornar su ubriachi, chiaro?_ , ci urlava il capitano, così io e la band scendevamo, andavamo in giro per pub e donne, quelle che si fanno amare per una notte e poi basta, finisce tutto lì, e l'ultima cosa che vedi sono i loro sorrisi presi e riciclati per altri clienti.

Puntualmente scendevamo, e Novecento rimaneva su. Ci guardava diventare piccoli così dal parapetto e poi puf, spariva, e non mi voleva mai dire che cosa ci faceva, da solo, _totalmente_ da solo, in tutto quel metallo e quella fredda ed enorme città che era casa sua.

Ci pensavo, mi dicevo, _che cazzo, suonerà il pianoforte!_ , magari cacciava fuori melodie che nemmeno quelli della terza classe conoscono, e che nemmeno io avevo mai sentito, magari qualcosa di tanto bello e tanto forte da far piangere i demoni, giù all'inferno, e di talmente dolce da far addormentare dei soldati in guerra, insomma, ci pensavo, ma poi mi ricordavo che lui non suonava nei porti e diventavo curioso. Che faceva? Quando le persone sono da sole, non si limitano, non si nascondono, e si sentono Dio. Ed io volevo conoscere tutto, di Novecento, senza perdermi niente – ancora oggi, però, sono sicuro di essermi lasciato qualcosa dietro. Non è un'impressione, è una certezza, con quel ragazzo. Non sapevi mai se diceva la verità o ti stava prendendo per il culo, ma per fortuna _io ero Tim_ e di prendere per il culo me, a sentire lui, non se ne parlava. _Io ero Tim_ , così mi diceva, roba che al momento mi si stringe lo stomaco a ricordare lui che mi guarda, mi sorride e me lo dice. _E Tim... Tim è Tim_.

Quelli erano i suoi ragionamenti. Non lo sapeva nemmeno, perché stava con me, perché non mi aveva ancora mandato a fare in culo, io, che di speciale non avevo niente – io che di speciale non _ho_ niente, ora che ho perso anche lui.

Insomma, una notte decisi che alcol e puttane potevano benissimo far a meno di me, dato che comunque era successo tutto quel fatto, lì, quello della seconda vetrata sfondata. Quello della canzone che si chiama come me. Quello del nostro primo bacio. Ve l'ho già raccontato, gente, e non ho intenzione di farlo di nuovo.

Comunque, a quel punto, e come ci andavo con quelli, quando avevo Novecento, lì, che era _il mio_ Novecento, in quel momento, _mio_ , sulla nave, da solo? Non ci andai, ecco tutto. Mi inventai una cazzata e, a metà scaletta, vedendo Novecento che ci salutava con la mano tranquillo come se stesse suonando un pezzo solo con le note normali, me ne tornai su. Mi feci tutti quei dannati gradini sotto il suo sguardo sorpreso, sotto quel suo paio di sopracciglia sottili e scure alzate sulla fronte e la mano ancora a mezz'aria, come se io non fossi davvero lì a sorridergli come un cretino.

Mi ricordo che rimase così per un bel po' di tempo, inclinando piano la testa verso destra e alzando leggermente un angolo della bocca verso l'altro, così, e la mano che scendeva piano lungo il fianco, quelle dita di Dio che si infilavano nelle tasche. Tutto qui, ce l'ho, come in una foto.

Mi guardò per un minuto buono, roba che mi veniva da chiedergli che cosa avesse da guardare, quando aprì la bocca e rise, come ridono i bambini quando gli fai vedere il trucco della moneta che esce da dentro l'orecchio e loro vogliono sapere se ce ne sono altre, se puoi tirargliele fuori.

“Che cazzo ci fai, qui, Tim?,” disse, come se volesse scoprire il trucco.

Non c'era, il trucco. Ero lì per stare con lui. E glielo dissi. “Ti faccio compagnia.”

Al che lui mi guardò e rispose _grazie_ , pulito, con un piccolo inchino della testa. Lo pensava davvero. Novecento non diceva ciò che non pensava.

 

Quella notte fu la più bella, ne sono certo. Passeggiavamo per la nave che erano già le dieci e c'era solo qualche luce qua e là, più quelle della città, e la luna. Quella, ovviamente, era sempre lì.

“E quindi che cosa fai qui da solo?”

“Parlo.”

“Da solo?”

“No, con la gente. Dal telefono. L'hai mai provato, un telefono?”

“Una, due volte,” alla fine, pensai, chi avevo da chiamare? Nessuno. Nemmeno una fottutissima cugina di sesto grado a cui potesse importare minimamente se io fossi vivo o no. Quindi il telefono lo avevo usato un paio di volte, così, senza uno scopo preciso.  
Novecento mi prese la mano e si fece seguire per i corridoi immensi di quel posto allucinante, ed io che solo dopo tre anni avevo finalmente capito che la nave non era infinita e che la strada per il cesso non era poi così complicata da ricordare, mi facevo trascinare per scorciatoie e botole strane, ed alla fine arrivammo nell'ufficio di Joung, Bill Joung, il marconista, e Novecento si sedette sulla sua sedia, facendomi poi cenno di avvicinarmi.

Attaccò a chiamare tantissime persone, chiedendo se volevano parlare, come stavano, se il tempo era bello o se andavano a scuola i loro figli – non conosceva nessuno, lui, però sorrideva, domandava, e si beccava a volte gli insulti, a volte una bella storia.

Al tempo ce n'era di gente sola, ed anche uno sconosciuto che chiama, uno sconosciuto dalla voce dolce e simpatica che chiede quanto quel giorno abbia piovuto, è ben accetto. Ricordo ancora di una signora, una donna anziana, che quella notte rimase a parlare con noi per mezz'ora, dicendoci poi che, se davvero eravamo sulla nave, ci avrebbe mandato dei biscotti perché suo figlio si imbarcava proprio da noi, ed era triste perché pensava che si sarebbe sentito solo.

Quel ragazzo, scoprimmo poi, si chiamava Jim Eldrige, uno che a vederlo non gli davi un soldo, ed invece quando prendeva in mano una chitarra era capace di farti di tutto, faceva ballare anche i paralitici, quello, venne a sostituire Hockins, il chitarrista che c'era quando arrivai, e ce li portò davvero, i biscotti. È una cosa che non scorderò mai, la sua faccia mentre diceva che sua madre sosteneva di conoscerci pur non avendo mai messo piede su una nave.

Ad un certo punto, Novecento, guardò l'orologio ed era mezzanotte precisa, non un secondo di meno o uno di più, ed alzò la testa e mi disse _ora basta, ora andiamo sul ponte_. Posò il telefono, mi riprese la mano come se fossi un bambino, e mi portò di nuovo lungo quel labirinto fino al ponte più alto della nave, quello da cui le persone a terra sembravano formiche, e ti sentivi di poter alzare le mani ed arrampicarti sulla luna, se solo era piena.

Non ci ero stato spesso, ma quelle poche volte quel posto era sempre pieno di ricconi stesi al sole, e quindi non potevi goderti lo spettacolo che Novecento mi aveva portato a vedere quella notte.

Novecento mi aveva portato a vedere quella chiazza invisibile di nulla che si estendeva tra il metallo della nave ed il cielo, infinito anch'esso, che era il mare di notte. Insomma, l'avete mai visto? Il mare, dico, ma di notte. A mezzanotte, se non anche più tardi. Posso capire da una costa, sì, ma da una nave? Lo avete mai visto il mare, di notte, da una nave, senza nessuna luce intorno? Se lo avete fatto, potete capirmi. Se no, non ha senso che tentiate di immaginarlo, è qualcosa che va oltre.

Dovunque ti volti, vedi il nulla, vedi una chiazza di inchiostro che ti avvolge come se volesse soffocarti, come se _potesse_ soffocarti e può ma non lo fa, perché tu in quel momento sei felice ed il mare è contento, se sei felice a causa sua. Tenti di scovare con gli occhi un orizzonte, un punto in cui tutto possa finire, una linea dove il cielo incontra il mare così che tu possa renderti conto se sei dritto o a testa in giù, ma non la trovi. 

È tutto nero. Nero, nero, nero. Solo la luna. Solo la luna rimane lì in mezzo, come se se ne fottesse di noi umani, qui, e del mare che sembra cielo e del cielo che sembra mare. La luna sta lì, e ti dice “razza di idiota, non vedi che tutto quello che tu credi sia importante... _è_ _piccolo_?,” ed è vero, è piccolo!Era lì a dire che anche in tutto quel buio qualche luce c'è sempre, ma in ogni caso tutto il resto è nero.

Nero, come la notte. Nero, come la nostalgia, nero, come il rimpianto. Nero come il resto del mondo, quando sei innamorato e l'unica cosa che vedi è lei – o _lui_.

Ed io – anzi, e _noi_ eravamo lì, in piedi in mezzo a tutto quel buio, e davanti a noi c'era la luna che bucava lo sguardo e mi illuminava il volto di Novecento, quel suo naso troppo grande per essere definito _bello_ da qualsiasi altra donna e quei suoi occhi che di sicuro _lo sentivano_ il mare, in quel momento, e se lo prendevano, diluendoselo nelle pupille e portandoselo appresso per sempre.

“Ti piace?,” chiese, come se tutto quello lo avesse fatto lui, apposta per me, e sperasse che mi piacesse. No, non mi piaceva.

“Lo amo,” gli risposi, gli occhi persi a metà in quell'inchiostro e a metà su di lui. Gli dissi la verità. Non mi piaceva – _lo amavo_.

“Ne sono felice,” disse, e, nonostante lui fosse più alto di me nemmeno di poco, si appoggiò sulla mia spalla ed iniziò, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, a cantare una melodia che non avevo mai sentito prima di quel momento, con le labbra chiuse e gli occhi pure, dondolandosi piano insieme a me.

Avrei dato un braccio per far sì che tutto quello durasse per sempre – ora li darei entrambi per rivere tutto ciò anche per un minuto soltanto.

“Ehi, Novecento,” lo chiamai, appena la melodia finì. “Poi questa me la fai sentire sul pianoforte?”

“Appena la città se ne va sarà la prima cosa che faremo, suonarla,” rispose, come se davvero gli servissi io per suonarla, dopodiché riaprì gli occhi e si scostò da me, andandosi poi a poggiare con i gomiti al parapetto del ponte, le mani sotto il mento e lo sguardo fisso immerso nel mare.

Mi ricordo di quello che feci dopo perché penso sia stata una delle mie azioni meglio compiute di tutta la mia vita, e quando lo dico è perché ne sono praticamente sicuro. Mi avvicinai a Novecento, abbracciandolo così, da dietro, mi uscì totalmente spontaneo, e baciandogli piano prima il collo e poi tutta la spalla, scoprendola dalla camicia. 

Nei giorni precedenti avevo sempre aspettato che fosse Novecento a fare una qualche specie di prima mossa, ma in quel momento avevo capito che lui stava aspettando me. Eravamo due imbranati, ecco tutto. Nessuno dei due ne sapeva un cazzo dell'amore, dello stare insieme, del potersi tenere la mano anche senza una ragione apparente, del perché ci si bacia ed è così bello quando lo si fa.

Quando riuscii a sbottonargli i primi due bottoni della camicia lo sentii ridere piano, ed era il sorriso di una scoperta, il sorriso di un qualcosa di nuovo, il sorriso di un qualcosa di atteso, di sperato.

Si voltò, e mi baciò. Rimanemmo lì per tanto tempo, a tenerci le labbra tra le labbra ed a ridere di noi stessi, idioti e senza speranza, senza futuro, senza possibilità. Eppure ridevamo perché un presente ce l'avevamo tutto, ed era tutto lì, ed anche il futuro, ma quello fu colpa mia, ed in quel momento non lo avrei mai immaginato. In quel momento, con le mie mani sui suoi fianchi e con le sue mani sui miei, con il suo sapore sulla lingua e la sua risata nelle orecchie, quando mai avrebbe potuto anche solo sfiorarmi il pensiero di poterlo lasciar andar via per qualsiasi cosa al mondo? 

Quella notte, con solo io e lui su quel benedetto ponte e nessuno – dico, _nessuno_ – fuori nemmeno a voler chiamare aiuto urlando, restammo per ore immersi nel silenzio, che in un'altra occasione mi avrebbe fatto impazzire ma non quella volta, e si sentivano solo la mia risata pesante, da ragazzo, e quella sua, leggera e musicale, da Novecento.

Si sentiva il suo respiro, leggermente appesantito quando lasciavo le sue labbra e gli appoggiavo le mie sul collo, rimanendo fermo in quel suo profumo che ho cercato per anni, in città, una volta sceso, ma non sembra esistere in alcuna boccetta in vendita nemmeno per tutto l'oro del mondo.

Si sentiva il rumore dei baci, che è assordante se sei tu uno dei due che è lì a compiere quel gesto meraviglioso, che non so chi è che lo ha inventato ma è probabilmente una delle droghe più belle al mondo. E poi, ovviamente, si sentiva _il mare._

Il mare, quando è nero.

Il rimpianto, quando è forte.

L'Amore, quando è tanto, e fa male.

 

Ancora oggi rimpiango tante cose. A volte, nei momenti in cui non riesci a fare altro che darti contro, rimpiango di esserci addirittura _salito_ , su quella nave. _Chi cazzo me lo avrà fatto fare?_ , inizio, ma poi penso a Novecento, che forse avrebbe sentito la mancanza di un amico, la mancanza di un po' d'Amore, la mancanza di _Tim_. Magari avrebbe trovato qualcun altro, o magari no. Ad ogni modo, scuoto la testa e mi dico che no, la verità non è che rimpiango di essere salito, ma di essere sceso, da quella felicità del cazzo che mi si presentava davanti, pronta ad essere mia per il resto dei miei fottuti giorni, e che io non ho accolto.

Novecento mi manca. Mi manca ogni ora e ogni minuto di ogni giorno senza musica e di ogni notte senza mare, ma ora, lontano dall'Oceano, dal Virginian, lontano dal porto di Plymouth dove è esploso quello che rimaneva del mio cuore, lontano da Novecento, ho capito.

Ho capito che quando l'assenza diventa abitudine, allora, ma solo allora, capisci di poter aspettare anche per sempre.

Prima, no, prima fai il coglione e credi di riuscire a mollare tutto, a ricominciare. Ma dopo, beh, dopo hai tutta una vita davanti per aspettare anche qualcosa che sai benissimo non tornerà mai più.


End file.
